Fusion North
Another team of heroes to be formed. FusionFall and are located in a rather mountainous and woody area, presumably in the Northern part of New Zealand. The team of 10 are comprised of: * [[Red Star|'Red Star']](Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar): 'Red Star was formerly a young recruit in the Russian armed forces. Originally frail and weak, his strength and muscular physique were bestowed to him in a government experiment for creating super-soldiers, but his powers were fueled by intense and dangerous radiation, which would sometimes go berserk under emotional stress. For this reason Red Star had been living in vo untary exile in an abandoned Siberian nuclear power plant, where he used the facilities to funnel his excess radiation into water capsules whenever his frustration and, therefore, the energy would build up too much. A leakage in the containment unit made the radiation melt up the snow outside, which seeped into a pond and eventually created a plasma monster which wreaked havoc on the surrounding settlements, acting out Red Star's latent resentments. * [[Gnarrk|'Gnarrk]](John Gnarrk): 'The exact background of Gnarrk is unknown, though he is revealed to have been exposed to the modern world once before. This left him with a severe technophobia which remained with him until his meeting with the FusionFall Heroes. Kole and Gnarrk eventually teamed up and retreated into a subterranean prehistoric world still populated by dinosaurs, where they have remained ever since. Gnarrk can understand English but is unable to speak it. * [[Thunder and Lightning|'Thunder and Lightning]]: 'The origin of Thunder and Lightning is unknown, but it is apparent that they are of supernatural origin rather than human. Their lack of connection to humanity conditioned a lack of responsibility in regard to the destructiveness of their powers, which they used to have fun. They came into conflict with the Fusions when their search for fun wreaked havoc all over New Zealand. The Herald was the first to realize that the brothers were not malevolent, just irresponsible, and slowly managed to persuade Thunder that their way of having fun was way too destructive. Before Thunder had an opportunity to properly think about it and sway his brother, however, they were befriended by Slade (in the guise of an old man) who claimed to be a mystic. Via ritual magic, he used the unwitting brothers' powers to create a powerful fire monster. Finally realizing what they had done, Thunder and Lightning made amends by creating a rainstorm which doused and extinguished the fire creature. At some unspecified point later, they were made Honorary Fusions. * [[Black Bat|'Black Bat]](Cassandra Cain): A'nother of Batman's long line of sidekicks, Cassandra was the most complex and ferocious of the young crime fighters. Trained equally by him and Oracle (the last Batgirl), she become a feared defender of the night, despite having a troubled past to atone for, and a less-than stellar mastery of the English language. * [[Lagoon Boy|'Lagoon Boy]](La'gaan): 'His demeanor was still easy-going during more casual situations. However, he has shown frustration at the lack of action he receives during field missions and has demonstrated times of aggressive impulsiveness when it comes to battle. He often uses Atlantean slang and euphemisms in his speech; he is especially fond of using "Neptune's Beard", and calling people who he does not particularly like as "Chum". Some, like Superboy, consider him a jerk, a feeling that La'gaan seems to return, mostly out of apparent jealousy in regards to the past relationship Superboy and Miss Martian shared. * [[Rocket|'Rocket]](Raquel Ervin): 'A superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. She became a member of the Team. * [[Miss Martian|'Miss Martian]](M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse): 'When she first came to Earth, Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. * [[Super Boy|'Super Boy]](''' '''Conner Kent and Kon-El, "born" March 21, 2010'): '''Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and has become not quite so silent, to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. * [[Argent|'Argent']]'(Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti): '''Argent is a super heroine hailing from New Zealand, whose backstory in the series is never really explored. She was evidently well-known enough to be a recognized hero by the FusionFall Heroes without having met them previously. Because of her super powers, she was targeted by the Brotherhood of Evil for capture and elimination, and in order to ensure her safety and to connect the Fusions around the globe, Robin instructed Starfire to give her a F-Communicator to contact the Fusions if she ever met danger she could not handle. Gallery 170411-163546-argent super-1-.jpg Superboy.png Miss Martian.png Images (1).jpg Lagoon Boy.png 250px-Knightalone.jpg Red Star Teen Titans.png Thunder lightning - Copy.jpg GnarrkKole.jpg Category:Teams __FORCETOC__